<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Furry Balls by FrizzleNox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292676">Furry Balls</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox'>FrizzleNox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Notes from a Marriage [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Schitt's Creek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Hair, David Rose Loves Patrick Brewer, Fluff, Furry Balls, M/M, Patrick Brewer loves David Rose, Post-Canon, Shaving</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrizzleNox/pseuds/FrizzleNox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick loves David's body, hairy or hairless. </p><p>He really loves David's furry balls.</p><p>An expansion of two notes from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262010">Year 4</a> of <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901440">Notes from a Marriage</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Brewer/David Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Notes from a Marriage [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Furry Balls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofSchitt/gifts">fortheloveofSchitt</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first <i>Notes from a Marriage</i> spinoff. </p><p>If you haven't read the series, it's not necessary. These spinoffs are meant to be standalone ficlets, expanding on short notes from the series.</p><p>These two come from <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262010">Year 4</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b><i>4-10 David had to shave his groin for minor surgery. He’s still sexy but I miss his furry balls.</i></b>
</p><p>“This is new….” Patrick was a bit surprised as he walked into the bathroom to see his husband in such an unusual position.</p><p>“Doctors orders.” David sighed, he was in their shower, with his foot out, resting on the toilet seat as he attempted o shave the forest that had grown between his legs.</p><p>“Let me help.” Patrick stripped down and joined his husband under the water, grabbing the razor from his husband and gently swiping it over the tender skin, He knew that today was David’s surgery day, he’d be accompanying his husband to his dermatology appointment in Elmglenn, but hadn’t realized how much prep would be required. </p><p>“Thank you.” David sighed. He felt vulnerable, naked without his body hair. He hadn’t shaved since he was in New York, dating no-one in particular, all of whom had a dislike of body hair. It was the style there, slick and hairless like an Olympic swimmer. David hadn’t shaved since he’d ended up in Schitt’s Creek. There was no need to. No one had complained about the shag carpet that stretched from sternum to taint. Patrick loved it. He’d nuzzle into David’s chest and stroke the dense curls on his belly. “You’re so sexy, David Rose,” he’d murmur. David knew that he meant it. </p><p>“All done.” Patrick set the razor on the counter and pecked David’s lips. “You look good.”</p><p>“Chest too. Can you do it? They said I need to be hairless from nipples to knees. They want to get a better look at a few other moles.”</p><p>“David, I thought you said it was just one spot?” Patrick continued to shave, slowly, gently as the water flowed over them gently. </p><p>“They’re removing the one on my scrotum for sure, but they also might want to biopsy a few on my thighs and torso.” David looked nervous. He had the right to be. This wasn’t just the one little mole he’d initially told Patrick about. This was the damage done from years spent with regular visits to tanning beds, something he now regretted. “They said I’ll need to go easy on the sexual activities until the stitches come out. Not that you’ll want to fuck me if I’m hairless.”</p><p>Patrick had finished shaving and ran his hand along David’s now hairless chest. “Mmm, still sexy. David, I’m wild about your body, hair or no hair.” He let his hands explore David’s smooth torso. it was a new sensation for him.</p><p>“I’m glad you think that.”</p><p>“David, we’ve got a bit before we have to leave. I wanna show you just how sexy you are.” He got to his knees and licked David’s smooth thigh, pressing kisses against his balls and shaft. He heard David whimper as his stubble brushed against the bare skin. </p><p>“Bed? The water’s getting cold.”</p><p>They were soon in bed, Patrick taking his time to explore David’s hairless body with his mouth. It was different, strange, but not that bad. He preferred David’s fluff, but David was still incredibly sexy when hairless. Eventually, his mouth went back to David’s cock, teasing it. </p><p>David groaned at the feeling. He loved the feeling of Patrick’s stubble against his sensitive skin. He loved the way Patrick looked at him, savored his body. He suddenly didn’t feel so naked. He came hard down Patrick’s throat, savoring the orgasm, knowing that he’d have to be cautious about their sexual exploits for the next few days.</p><p>“I like your stubble,” David whispered as he snuggled up to Patrick, enjoying some after sex cuddles. “Sorry you have to see me like this.”</p><p>“I like your everything, you’re so sexy David, hairy or hairless,” Patrick promised. </p><p>----</p><p>
  <b><i>7-18 David’s balls are furry again. He doesn’t get why I keep nuzzling them when he’s naked.</i></b>
</p><p>“Patrick, you’re weird.” David gigged, swatting playfully at his husband. They were snuggling on the couch, Patrick’s head in David’s lap. He’d pushed David’s boxers aside, to nuzzle into his ball sack. </p><p>“You know, if you’d just get naked when we were snuggling, I wouldn’t do this.”</p><p>David relented, slipping off his boxers and draping a blanket over his lap and Patrick. “You know I don’t like my legs getting cold.”</p><p>“Mmhm, I’m gonna keep you warm.” Patrick buried his face in David’s crotch, nuzzling his sack, kissing his thighs. It wasn’t all that sexual, it was just Patrick loving his favorite part of David. </p><p>“I’ve never been with anyone who liked my scrotum so much.”</p><p>“What can I say, I’ve got a thing for furry balls?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comments and ideas welcome.</p><p>Come ask me things on <a href="https://frizzlenox.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>